The Mark Of Nemesis
by Andre-Di'Angelo
Summary: When Hazel Levesque goes missing, Nico Di' Angelo goes in her search, but being ignorant of what he'll find in the way, because he already knows that the goddess Nemesis is the one who kidnapped her. in his trip, Nico and his friend Will, will find out lots of things, from why did Nemesis kidnpped Hazel, to how Nico feels about Will.


**I**

**Nico**

Will Solace son of Apollo, was sitting against Thalia's tree, Nico Di' Angelo was next to him, with both arms behind his head, making as a pillow, Nico was laughing at some silly joke Will had told him, but the weird thing, was Nico laughing, it was something the son of Hades never did, and less with another human being.

-Wow, I make you laugh- Will said- one point for Will Solace.

-don't be so silly Solace- Nico said, he used to call Solace to Will, so did him, calling him Di' Angelo, every time he could.

Will had an apple in his right hand and a silver knife in the other; he started slicing the apple in little parts.

-Want some son of Hades- he said, and Nico grabbed some, not even avoiding touching Will's hand. An electric current went up through his vertebral column. A weird sensation that Nico Di' Angelo loved, and more when he was with Will.

He sighed, and Will noticed, he had some weird expression in his face when he looked at Nico.

-Are you ok?- Will asked. Nico didn't answered but in his head, lots of words were forming Phrases like yeah it's just that I love you or I want to kiss you right now Will Solace.

-I'm fine- he said instead in a dark and murmured voice.

-you don't look fine, and you have just sighed, like if the world was going to end, and there's nothing you can do- Nico thought Will was yelling at him, but he wasn't.

It happened so quick, in one moment they were at some large distance one from the other, and in the next second, Will was looking straight at Nico's eyes, and Will eyes begged Nico to kiss him, and Nico thought his might be the same way.

They were at a very little distance from that kiss; it might have been romantic, with the view, if it hadn't been because of the voice of some annoying satyr called Grover, who was standing a few meters from them.

-Sorry- ha apologized, but Nico wanted to tear his head from his body, with his own hands- Nico, Chiron has been looking for you all the day.

-I'll be right there- Nico said to Grover, who nodded with his head and then left.

Now Nico wasn't able to look Will in the eyes, he was so embarrassed, he imagined that he was blushing in that same moment, but he cared more about of what Will was thinking about him.

-I must go- Nico said, he didn't look Will, and didn't waited for him to say something, he used his old trick, shadow jumping, but it wasn't very quick, to avoid hearing last words from Will.

He had said:

-but Nico-

and that had been all, but that meant something, something that He'll figure out later, after his meeting with Chiron and after hanging Grover Underwood from Thalia's tree.

Nico was sitting in front of Chiron, the centaur that controlled the camp, but in that moment was in his wheel chair that had false legs, that was how he had cheated on humans, so they wouldn't notice about his horse body.

-we received a letter from Praetor Reyna- Chiron said to Nico, maybe Hazel was in trouble, maybe she had escaped with his boyfriend Frank Zhang, for a short vacation, but the way Chiron had announced him the receiving of the letter, didn't sounded as good news.

-Is about Hazel Isn't it?- Nico asked, and Chiron nodded-what did she do?

-is not because of something she has done Nico- Chiron sounded nervous- Hazel disappeared last night from camp Jupiter, she vanished.

-what?!- His question was half scream, maybe half camp, had hear it.

-no one noticed she was missing, until Frank Zhang returned from a meeting with Reyna, then they noticed she was gone, no note, anything- Chiron was trying to avoid being nervous- Praetor Zhang believes she was kidnapped, by a god, they found a signature over one of Hazel's t-shirt's.

Nico couldn't believe it, he wasn't able to believe it, Hazel been kidnapped by a god, like if she hadn't suffered a lot yet. Like if returning from the death wasn't much.

-Who was the signature from?-asked Nico.

-It was Nemesis, the goddess of revenge- Chiron said, and Nico started to think the worst, If Nemesis had kidnapped Hazel and she even dared to touch her, Nico would indeed take revenge from the goddess.

Nico rose from the chair and exit Chiron's office, ignoring him when he called him to return. Nico needed to think, and also to take a deep breath.

No, what Nico needed was to find his sister, and then kick some divine ass.

After been thinking about Hazel, Nico didn't realize of the blonde that was a few meters in front of him, sitting in the porch of Apollo's cabin.

Will. Nico's heart jumped in his chest, it was an awkward moment, he had abandoned Will on Thalia's tree without saying a word, he thought that if he approached, it might turned more awkward than just looking at him.

But instead of running away, Nico walked in Will's direction, said anything and sit right next to him.

For a moment he had forgotten of Hazel, but she was in his head again. A tear ran down his cheek, a tear that Will stopped with his finger and cleaned from Nico's skin.

-What's going on Nico- Will asked-what did Chiron told you?

It wouldn't be easy to tell Will about Hazel's disappearance, but he did, he told him about how, no one had noticed hazel was gone, and about the signature, Nemesis had left on one of Hazel's t-shirts.

-I'm sorry Nico- Will said- I wish I could help.

-I'm looking for her- Nico said automatically- I'm leaving tonight.

-Nico- Will said- you can't leave, Chiron will never approve it.

-he can't stop me either- Nico demanded- I will shadow jump, until I'm out of here.

-then let me go with you- Nico thought he hadn't heard well, but then he realized, that what Will had said was true.

-it's too dangerous- Nico said finally, although he wished him to come, he couldn't risk Will's life, if something happened to him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

-I don't care- Will said, like if it was the last thing he was going to say- I'm going no more words.

Impressively Nico shut his mouth, he was not going to argue with Will, because he sounded very secure, and he will follow him even if he didn't wanted him to be followed.

Will looked at Nico, but he avoided his eyes, because he was afraid of holding on Will's eyes.

Will didn't pressed Nico, he was special and very fragile, that fragile, that even a look like Will's would tear him apart.


End file.
